


Shadowthief

by deamon_of_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deamon_of_light/pseuds/deamon_of_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come into our world when a person dies, they take our souls with them. It was always like this, it is their duty. But what if one rebelled against this duty, what if one didn't want to take a shadow with him so that the person wouldn't die but live?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shadowthief

He walked through the streets of the city. It was pouring down, but he didn't seem to notice. The buildings moved past him, grey and tall towers against the sky. He didn't send them one glance, his eyes were focused on the way before him, on the task he needed to complete. A small sound could be heard, a sound like feathers ruffling against each other. On his back appeared a pairs of wings, both onyx black. None of the people rushing by seem to notice anything strange, they hurried past him heads under brightly colored umbrellas. The rain had already managed to soak trough his beige trench coat, weighting down on is slim shoulders. Abruptly his face turned sideways. The stranger had stopped in front of a hospital. The red "ambulance" sign glowed red through the darkness.  
He knew his goal was in there, it was calling him. Slowly he started moving to the large entrance. In there the atmosphere had changed completely. The bright white neon lights illuminated the hectic scene in front of him. Paramedics stood around a stretcher, words were shouted, people ran around and machines got attached to the person on the stretcher. In middle of the chaos stood the dark figure, he had moved towards paramedics. The pale light showed the white face of a young women, her dark her lay around her face and a harsh red gash stretched across her forehead.  
Suddenly the shouts got more frantic, glimpse of sentences could be heard through the chaos. "Her Heart stopped"… "We need to reanimate her!" The stranger stood next to the stretcher now, and pulled with much care a strange looking sliver blade from between the folds of his coat. With practised moves he put it next to her head, sliding down along her still for, ignoring the paramedics. They did not notice his doing and continued trying to save the woman. As he reached her feet, a nearly not noticeable 'whoosh' could be heard and a small blue butterfly sat next to the woman's head.  
Slowly the stranger reached out his hand and let the little insect fly onto it. Then he turned around and left, without looking back. He walked through the doors and back into the dark rain.  
In the emergency room only a long and deafening beep could be heard…


	2. Chapter 2

It started as a normal day for Dean Winchester, or as normal as a day for a police officer could be. He was just about to leave the house of him and his ex-girlfriend and now housemate and best friend Lisa, when he got a phone call from the police station.  
There had been a store robbery on the other side of the city and he was supposed to drive there immediately to start the investigation. So he grabbed the car keys for his Chevy Impala, his 'baby' as he liked to call it, and stepped outside.  
It was pouring down, so he quickly sprinted the short distance across the driveway. As he sat in the car he quickly turned the heater on, because it was the last days of autumn and the first signs of winter were already appearing. This was also the reason why it was still quite dark outside, beside being 9 AM in the morning. The dark clouds swirled across the sky and the heavy rain drops drumming on his windshield didn't improve the sight. Dean sighed as he watched the rain drops, the drive into town would be really annoying. They lived in a rural area and only a small windy road connected it to town. Even when the weather was good, it was not an easy drive.  
With another sigh Dean started the motor and turned the Metallica cassette on, realizing he would be late for work if he tried to wait until the weather cleared. The Impala's headlights illuminated the street in front of him and Dean could see all the puddles reflecting the light, which had already started forming on the street. As he hummed to the music, he drove around the sharp corners which made up the street, when suddenly lights appeared on his right side and a loud horn could be heard.

The next thing he knew there was a deafening crash and pain, which shot through his whole body and then only darkness…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you also enjoyed this chapter :)  
> The next chapter is probably going to take a while, because I'm in a bit of a writer-block at the moment. But hopefully the new supernatural season will get me in the mood to write again...   
> BUt don't worry I will finish this story, even if it might take a while

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


End file.
